legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Xóchitl
Xóchitl Ahuactzin '''better known simply as Xóchitl ' (Nahuatl: Flower'') was a main character in La Leyenda de la Nahuala & La Leyenda del Charro Negro and secondary character in La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato. She is an indigenous girl and helper to the Villavicencio Family and appeared to be content with her life. In the year 1755, she was one of the 3 little girls involved in the Nahuala incident with Teodora Villavicencio and Toñita San Juan. A good hearted and mature little girl, Xóchitl had her soul freed by the brave actions of Toñita and "haunted" the old Manor ever since. History La Leyenda de la Nahuala Early life Xóchitl was an Aztec child, likely born around 1745 in the town of Puebla. She lived and worked at the Old Manor as a worker for the Villavicencio Family, helping with cleaning and cooking. Xóchitl would develop a friendly relationship with Lady Teodora, Toñita San Juan and Ms. Machorro. Not much else is known of her early life, with no mentions of her family. 1755 La Nahuala Incident In 1755, Xóchitl was kidnapped by La Nahuala and kept as a sacrifice. A fate she shared with her friends, Lady Teodora and Toñita San Juan. Although a young Father Godofredo, aided by multiple Aztec Men tried to save her life, they were ultimately to late. However, a young Toñita managed to fight back against Nahuala and stopped the ritual midway through. In doing so, Xóchitl and Lady Teodora was spared her soul to forever wander around the Manor. Haunting the Manor For the next 52 years, Xóchitl haunted the Manor with her fellow ghost. Even in death, she worked for the Villavicencio Family and continued her rather one sided friendship with Lady Teodora. In this time, Xóchitl gained a lot of friends, such as Gaznate and seemed to be on generally good terms with most the other specters and ghosts. Although having a seemingly happy life, she does remark that dealing with Teodora for 52 years was difficult when Leo calls Teodora the "worst test of this house". 1807 All Souls Day On the All Souls Day of 1807, Xóchitl met Fernando "Nando" San Juan as he was dragged into the Manor by none other than La Nahuala herself. Nando either told Xóchitl or simply screamed that his brother "Squirt" bailed on him as he was being dragged through the halls. Whatever the case, he got the attention and interest of Xóchitl. During the exchange, Xóchitl also learned of Leo's name and grew interested in meeting with him. Several moments later, Leo entered the old Manor in order to save Nando, despite all the abuse he had received. After Leo and Xochitl met, Xochitl explained to Leo the plan of Nahuala for abducting a missing child to carry out his ritual and achieve immortality, apart from taking over Puebla, so the rescue of Nando it becomes even more crucial. Kitchen Disaster After Leo was attracted to the kitchen when he thought he heard Nando there, but turned out to be Gazante, and the kitchen began to behave strangely, Xochitl helps Leo get out alive from there, giving him instructions to avoid floating knives; use a saucepan as a boat on the lava, help him reach an oar and go out the window of the kitchen entrance before the darkness catches Leo. Dinning Rom When they leave the kitchen and accidentally come to the dining room of the Villavicencio family, when they catch him, they all want to eat Leo, but Xóchitl tricks them into believing that she will be served him with more ingredients, but in reality he helps Leo recover his balero to be able to evade them. Lady Teodora's Next, they enter Teodora's room, she sees them holding hands, mocking them labeling them as "couple" for both of them embarrassment. Leo is responsible for dealing with Teodora, and Xochitl tells him that he has had to endure her all these 52 years. Possession Shortly before arriving at the room where the Nahuala waited for them, the time begins to make an effort and the Nahuala brings a Xochitl and a Theodora towards her against their wills to continue their ritual. There I would wait for Leo too. Ascending to Heaven After finally defeating the Nahuala, all the souls of the old manor are free and Xochitl thanks Leo and kisses his cheek (he also kisses her) and before leaving she says him "noyolo ca moyolo" (my heart is yours). 1808 A year later, she and the other ghosts that Leo met in their adventure return on the day of all souls to dine at his home, before Leo is called to his next adventure. Tne Legend of la Llorona Xóchitl does not participate in this adventure because Teodora sends her to Guanajuato to bring her charamuscas, but she is mentioned by Leo when requesting her help in the place of the Theodora. In the end, Fray Godofredo warns Leo and his team that the mummies of Guanajuato were awakened and Xóchitl is kidnaped for them. The Mummies of Guanajuato Xóchitl was kidnapped and sealed by Rousseau to lure Leo to sacrifice him in exchange for resuscitating his wife. When Leo barely manages to free Xóchitl from his label, she defends him and his company from Rousseau, but he overcomes her and Leo tries to come back to help her. For luck of both the rest of the team arrives to support them. Finally, after Leo was offered and Denisse returned briefly, Xochitl takes advantage of the situation to rescue Leo and and to hold it while he gets up. In the end, strangely, the feelings of Leo and Xochitl are ignored when Leo kissing Valentina and it does not seem to affect Xóchitl, although during the credits Leo is beseeching Xóchitl while she acts resentful towards him. She also decides to stay at least one more time in Guanajuato with the rest of the team and she is seen participating in the wedding party of Don Andrés. The Legend of the Chupacabra Xochitl does not appear again like other characters like Don Andrés and Fray Godofredo, but it is probably because Teodora kept her busy again. But at least she does appear in some photos of Teodora's cell phone El Charro Negro So far, the teasers and trailers reveal that Xóchitl was kidnapped by the black charro to the underworld and that her powers are nullified, but that she will later join the battle against him. Personality and traits Xóchitl comes off as a mature and righteous young girl who was compassionate, friendly, but had a childish ego, referring to herself as "brilliant" for little achievements. She was very tough mentally, able to take Lady Teodora's bossy attitude for over 52 years without cracking. Xóchitl was a well humored girl who found laughter in the little things, such as Gaznate's speaking habits and Leo's infamous peeing-of-the-pants habit. Although she can come off as quite mean spirited in times, such as laughing at Leo's misfortune during the events in the Kitchen, she does mean well and does care about her friends. She cried with Gaznate "died" and she was always looking out for Leo's safety. Xóchitl was a pretty clever kid, who managed to trick the |Villavicencio Family into thinking she was actually about to cook Leo for their deal. In spite of her general maturity, Xóchitl is as playful as any little girl and enjoys playing around and joking with her friends, even in the urgency of the situation at hand. Xóchitl is also quite the romantic type. She was seen holding his hands, hugging him and even kissing him throughout their brief time together. After Leo save her and stopped Nahuala, Xóchitl kissed Leo, saying that she would never forget him. Appearance Xóchitl is a tall girl, slightly taller than Leo and Teodora. She has swart skin, befitting of her upbringing as an Aztec girl. Xóchitl has a big head, worn with a wattle green colored headband. She has large, expressive, brown eyes and has large, round ears with two plum colored earrings. She has long, brown hair and a long, tan hide orange robe. Xóchitl wears a green colored scarf with fuchsia pink stripes across her waist. Relationships Leo San Juan The relationship between Xóchitl and Leo is quite positive. The attentive and noble personality of Xóchitl makes her a more functional ally for Leo than any of the other members of the team. Both have shown concern with each other in their adventures and evidenced that they feel something special for each other (reason why Teodora has made sure to keep them away). Toñita San Juan Toñita and Xóchitl are friends who have known each other since they were girls (at least Toñita). In her childhood, Toñita used to visit her friends (Xóchitl and Teodora) from time to time in the Manor. Teodora The relationship between Teodora and Xóchitl is more about boss and worker. Despite this, Teodora showed concern and appreciation for Xóchitl when she learned that the mummies had her trapped. At the same time, Xóchitl doesn't have grudges toward Teodora. Villavicencio Family Her relationship with the Villavicencio family is similar with Teodora, working for them during their stay at the mansion. Don Andrés Ally and Friend. Alebrije Ally and Friend. Finado y Moribunda Allies and Friends. Nando San Juan Ally and Friend. Evaristo Ally and Friend. Powers and abilities Being a ghost, Xóchitl possesses the common abilities of a ghost like floating, overstep walls, disappear and teleport. However, she has also shown to possess certain magical abilities such as manipulating the flame of her lamp and in later films, she can also shoot fire or magical rays. Appearances * La Leyenda de la Nahuala * La Leyenda de la Llorona (mentioned) * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * La Leyenda del Chupacabras (via a selfie) * La Leyenda del Charro Negro Citations Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aztec Peoples Category:Females